Under the Bodhi Tree/Dialogues
Coexstance PD, Headquarters... Chief Aesha Zaman: ''You must be the new recruit, . I'm Aesha Zaman, the chief of the Coexstance Police Department. How was the trip to Coexstance? Good, I hope. ''Aesha: ''This time of year is beautiful, and Cultural City is a melting pot. Chinese, Hispanic, Indians, the list goes on. ''Aesha: ''Oh! You want to meet your partners right now? I'd expect you to at least grab a cappuccino or something first? In that case... Meet your two partners, Ebrahim Fassihi and Lauren Thompson! ''(Ebrahim and Lauren enter the station.) Ebrahim: ''Nice to meet you! You must have done wonders in police academy to be here already! ''Lauren: ''You do realize I'm 24 and a detective? ''Ebrahim: ''I'm pretty sure Chief Zaman hired you because of your coffee-making skills. ''Lauren: ''That's not true... ''Ebrahim: ''Oh yeah? Then name her coffee order. ''Lauren: ''That's a piece of cake! It's a venti iced skinny hazelnut macchiato, upside down, no whip, with caramel drizzle and an extra shot of espresso. ''Lauren: ''But seriously, I went to police academy too! ''(Jessica enters the station.) Jessica: ''I'm Jessica Freeman, a field detective here. Unlike these two pansies, I'm actually okay with shooting someone. ''Ebrahim: ''One, I was part of the military before. Two, that was my cousin! ''Aesha: ''Anyways... meet the lab personnel! Let's start with Yael Caan, our coroner! ''Yael: ''If you—unfortunately—happen to find a dead body, send it to me and Creameo! ''Jessica: ''Creameo? ''Yael: ''He's my pet... scalpel. Don't judge me; if I could keep a pet hoopoe, I certainly would! ''Aesha: '', you're probably assuming that the CPD is a female-dominated, but it's not. Meet Arthur Wright, the lab chief- ''Arthur: ''Or director of the forensic laboratory. Or head of forensics. Or forensic expert. But please, spare the rookie the forensic jargon. ''Aesha: ''Here's Sebastian Zhen, the technical expert. ''Sebastian: ''Hey, , I'm Alex! But you can call me the Digital God if you want to. ''Aesha: '' I'm sure will do that... Seb's good at his work, although maybe not THAT good. ''Aesha: ''If we're done hanging out with Mr. Superiority Complex, then get ready to meet Lorenzo Ferrero, our profiler! ''Lorenzo: ''Ciao! Benvenuti a Coexstance! ''Ebrahim: ''Bentutti what? ''Lauren: ''Tutti sounds like the name of a deformed monster... ''Lorenzo: ''It means "Hello! Welcome to Coexstance!" Not "Hello! Welcome to the land of the deformed monster!" ''Aesha: ''Anyways, that's the Coexstance PD family! Hopefully, you'll be the glue that makes us functional! ''Aesha: ''Who wants to take out to explore Cultural City? ''Ebrahim and Lauren (in unison): ''ME! ''Sebastian: ''Let's settle it with rock-paper-scissors! I bet- ''(Ebrahim's hand resembles a rock, while Lauren's resembles scissors.) ''Ebrahim: ''I win! ''Sebastian: ''You're exactly who I voted for! ''Yael: ''You never finished your sentence... ''Sebastian: ''That's who I WOULD have voted for. ''Aesha: ''So Ebrahim'll partner up with the player. Be careful out there! ''Ebrahim: ''Careful. Tried that once. It was ever so dull. I call shotgun! Category:Dialogues